This invention relates to a display system which may be used as an aid in designing a layout of controls for a vehicle, and to the use of such a display system as a control apparatus for a vehicle.
The invention has particularly but not exclusively been derived as an aid in designing an instrument panel layout for an aircraft, although the invention may be applied to aid the designing the layout of other vehicles' controls. Thus the controls may include one or more information displays, switches and monitoring devices such as indicators and gauges.